The general objective of this invention is to provide a radiant energy shielded enclosure of increased operational efficiency, greater versatility of construction, and greater practicality.
More particularly, the invention satisfies a need for a radiant energy shielded enclosure which can be constructed in a variety of configurations around existing immovable obstructions, such as columns, in buildings without sacrifice in shielding performance.
Another object is to provide a shielded enclosure which can be constructed as an addition or extension of an existing enclosure, without loss of shielding performance.
Still another object is to provide a shielded enclosure which can achieve a shielding rating of 100 decibels at 10 gigahertz.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.